Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of electric power lines. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to the field of monitoring or communicating from electric power lines.
Description of the Related Art
As a transmission line is pushed to carry more energy, the conductor heats and, because of the added heat, the conductor expands and the transmission line sags. If the temperature of the transmission line exceeds the rated temperature of the conductor, the mechanical and electrical integrity of the conductor will be compromised. The traditional method of determining the conductor sag has been derived by a set of operating conditions. For example, knowing the conductor's physical size, its manufacturer's rated current capacity, current flow, the approximate still air ambient temperature, wind speed, and time of day, the system operator could “approximate” how much the conductor sags.
This approximation, however, can provide a false sense of security. For instance, the Northeast Blackout of 2003 was the result of an overloaded transmission line flashing over to ground by sagging into vegetation below the transmission line. The system operator had no knowledge that the transmission line was in danger as it was being operated within the system standard operating conditions.
What is needed is a means for precise measurement of operating conditions of a transmission line (e.g., conductor height, temperature) and a means for quickly reporting these measurements to, for example, a system operator (who may be a considerable distance away) to take any necessary or appropriate actions.